dndtcfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Holimion
'''Menehir "Dawn" Holimion '''is a half-elf Warlock currently enrolled in The Academy. She is part of the Academy Group. Biography Growing up with her mother she spent most of her early life in a remote village fairly isolated from the rest of the world. With only a select few to call friends, and even fewer to regularly spend time with, she often sought out the company of whatever dusty old journal or books the village's rather modest collection had to offer. She quickly grew to appreciate the odd bits of information found in the archives. As Dawn grew older she spent more and more of her time by her mother's side, who was insistent on teaching Dawn everything she thought her daughter needed to know, though the young half elf would often protest and complain as most teenagers do when expected to carry out a chore or something not fun and complicated. In time she grew very close to her mother and also saw her as a great mentor. Time pressed on and eventually the event that would be known as the Great Thaumaturgy War took place and it was during this chaotic time when she was torn from her family and friends and for the first time in her life was left completely alone. Suddenly she found herself without sanctuary and no family to speak of. With a little bit of luck and a lot of dedication she eventually found her father and half-brother Arjuna Moonstrider. But nothing lasts forever and far too soon another great tragedy struck and this time it took the life of her father. Wanting to make a difference in the world and stop the chaos the war left behind both siblings then turned their attention to the rumours of a group of people, an academy even some sources said, that shared their wish to bring order back into the world. Dawn had hoped for sanctuary as well as for acceptance upon joining the Academy and though within its walls she and her brother were definitely more safe than previous she quickly learned that the prejudice and suspicion against magic was just as strong here as it was everywhere else. The nature of her magic did not help to improve her status and even her brother disapproved of it. She spent the first few months at the Academy getting to know how things worked, which people would kind of tolerate her and which to completely avoid, how to talk to each maester and of course acquiring many, many notebooks. Personality Though Dawn has learned to mostly stay in the background and keep her thoughts to herself she is not uncomfortable with having a conversation or speaking her own mind- though some attempt at conversation might come out at clumsy or awkward. She is very curious and is especially interested in the history of arcana, the good and the bad the users of it has caused. She sees knowledge as a tool and merely sitting on it will harm no one, it is acting upon it that affects the world. She is hesitant to make promises as she values them highly and for her to break her word would be very difficult. Making a promise she then learns she cannot keep will cause her great distress and she will go to many lengths to stay true to her word. Though she tried to avoid this when amongst people, she has a habit of lapsing into Abyssal when especially frustrated with a situation or a person. Though even alone those curses are spoken in a hushed tone. Just in case. Relationships Freddie Amongst the many strange things one could find within the Academy, the strangest of all had to be the little gnome knows as Freddie. The incredibly chatty- and very, very energetic young woman had apparently had no trouble one day walking up to and striking up a conversation with Dawn, who was at first chocked and more than a little bit bewildered as to why someone would want to be seen socializing with her. When asked about this the "I like you're hair!" reason seemed to have been enough incentive for the gnome to approach the half-elf. In spite Dawn's hesitance and slight suspicion the two of them grew close and eventually a strong friendship formed between them. So strong Dawn even lets Freddie look through her notebooks from time to time. Arjuna Moonstrider "Arjuna, don't tell me you made another bet with Salazar..." Blood is thicker than water, Dawns mother would tell her daughter, and it would take a lot to break that bond of trust and care and it was these words than inspired Dawn to seek out her younger half-brother when she had no family left to turn to. Though their ideologies might clash on occasion she would sooner step down and admit to being wrong or apologise- even thought she most likely is not wrong and Arjuna is just being a big baby about it all- than risk causing any further rifts in their relationship. Where Arjuna thinks of her pact with her patron as downright wrong and evil Dawn would disagree. She argues that the pact was one made out of necessity and she uses the power granted to her as she pleases- actually trying to help the world- though on occasion it is on the whim of her patron as well. His competitive nature with the dragonborn Salazar has on more than a few occasions been a source of concern or worry for the half-elf though she has always done her best not to fuss too much over it- With varying results. She hopes in time they will put their differences behind them and grow closer as a family. The Heart of Change Being a paragon is no easy task and aspiring to become one is tremendously difficult- if not impossible, to many but in spite the challenges she and her team faced she was ready to face the world and more adventures with her paragon badge proudly displayed. Passing the trials, however, was an adventure all on its own. At the end of her time at the Accademy, three trials lay between her and graduation. During her first trial in the forest she was paired up with Salazar, much to her dismay at the time. All she knew of the dragonborn was that he was Arjuna’s loud -and very popular- friend and with this pair up she wanted to be done with the trial as soon as possible. Though through the hardships of the forest trial she managed to see the dragon born in a new light and begrudgingly, and very quietly to herself- she admitted she might have judged him too harshly. She and Salazar completed their task and were reunited with Arjuna and Caelithin, who had been paired up for this trial, and the two teames merged into one. The second trial was at first glance almost a text book written exam, much like the many she had taken so many times before though this one proved to be something quite different. Once again the team was split up brought into separate rooms. At first Dawn, like everyone else, did the test traditionally and focused solely on her own paper and bothered no one else. As time went on she along with the rest of her room soon learned how to bypass the test’s only room- not to leave the room- and as the confusion of having a person from the room below hack a hole on the floor and learning they could freely talk to each other with no ramifications a group then settled to work on their tests collectively to get the best end result. Dawn never learned the result of this test. The last trial was the grandest of the three as it was reviled to be a tournament where the team’s battle prowess and coordination would be put to the test. Dawn participated in two of these, the first being the battle between Freddie and her team which sadly ended up with Salazar accidentally slaying one member of the opposing team and the second she and Arjuna had to face dear friend, and later to be reviled, lover of the fallen academy student. Just when they thought they would get rest from their trials and find time to handle the tragedy they had witnessed they were all whisked up by the mysterious tiefling Maester Nowhere adn they were put through a harsh and strange interrogation by the maester. The worst had yet to come as in the middle of the maester’s questioning they were interrupted and they soon learned the ship they were on had been attacked by strange cultists whose intentions, aside from killing everyone affiliated with the academy, were unknown.Category:Player Characters Category:Half-Elves Category:Warlocks Category:Lawful Good Characters